Sweet Surprise
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Xemnas comes home early to find something sweetly surprising waiting for him... -YAOI-


Sweet Surprise

--

Rating: M (yaoi, slash, language, OOC, AU, PWP, food stuff abuse, chocolate fetish)

Pairing: 1/11; Xemnas x Marluxia

Summary: Xemnas comes home early to find something sweetly surprising waiting for him... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Author's Note: I love Marluxia too much... really, he's in almost every fic I write for this fandom. But it's all good. Anyway, my grandpa brings us sweets on Mondays, so this is where this smutty thing comes from. Don't have a sweet tooth? I just might give you one... -evil laugh-

The chocolate fetish carries over from 'Chocolate Delight'. I couldn't resist.

Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

Xemnas unlocked the door and walked inside the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. It had been a long day at work and he had enough energy for a meal and a kiss. Maybe a blowjob too.

"Marluxia, I'm home," he called, hanging his coat up in the closet.

"Welcome home! I'm in the kitchen!"

A warm and delicious smell wafted through the house and led Xemnas to the kitchen. Something good was cooking, and it made Xemnas's mouth water. He reached the doorway to the kitchen and his mouth started to water even more. His beautiful lover was only wearing an apron... no, he had on lacy polka-dotted Brazilian cut panties too. God, Marluxia and his Brazilian-cut underwear...

"Hey, you're home early," the pinkhead turned to him with a grin. He trotted over and gave Xemnas a kiss on the cheek. Xemnas couldn't get the function 'talk' to reach his mouth, but 'get hard' seemed to reach his cock just fine. He suddenly wasn't tired anymore.

"I made you some chocolate brownies," Marluxia smiled. "And I'm putting the devil's food cake in the oven now."

Chocolate sweets plus a half-naked Marluxia? Xemnas was losing his mind. Marluxia went back to the island where the cake mix bowl was and stirred it a little more before pouring the dark confection into the buttered and floured pan. He stuck his finger in the batter and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmm, I can't wait 'til it's done," he licked his finger clean.

_Something tells me that the batter won't make it to the oven_... the silver-haired man thought to himself. He watched that finger disappear between those lips and it made him ache so horribly.

"Do you want a taste, sweetheart?" Marluxia asked him, sticking his finger into the batter again and holding it out for Xem to take. Xemnas stepped over and took the offering, sucking it clean slowly and savoring the flavor. He noticed his lover tremble and he smirked to himself. Marluxia took his finger back when Xemnas decided to let it go. Then the pinkhead smirked and pulled his lover close by his shirt, licking the corner of his lips with a chuckle.

"You missed a spot..." Marluxia said lowly. It was Xemnas' turn to tremble. Then Marluxia went to the oven and opened it, grabbing the brownies with an oven mitt. Xemnas' hands twitched when his boyfriend's perfect ass was presented to him, the thin underwear leaving nothing to the imagination. It proved to be the final straw for him, as he waited a split second after the blue-eyed tease set down the brownies before leaning him against the counter. Marluxia gasped in surprise before his lover claimed his lips in a hungry kiss. The taste of chocolate plus Marluxia's own sweet flavor only made Xemnas even harder.

"Took you long enough," Marluxia nibbled on his lower lip. Xemnas growled and grabbed the bowl of batter, setting it next to Marluxia's arm. He stuck his finger in and smeared the sweet-smelling mix onto his lover's lips. Marluxia groaned when the dark-skinned man licked his lips and kissed him over and over. He ground his overwhelming need against Xemnas with a purr.

"You're making me _so_ horny, sweetheart," the pinkhead murmured. "I can't take much more...."

Xemnas chuckled and spread his lover's legs, taking off his sexy little underwear. Marluxia was red and wet, looking at him over his shoulder with an innocent expression. The amber-eyed man grabbed the powdered sugar glaze and stuck three of his fingers in it. He heard his lover 'Mmm' in approval and Xemnas slid two fingers inside of the pink hole. The platinum-haired smirked when his beauty moaned.

"Ah, Xemnas... good, so _good_..." Marluxia rolled his hips into the fingers. Xemnas licked his lips and added a third. His fingers twisted and stretched the inviting hole. Marluxia took a hand and started to stroke his cock, gasping slightly.

"Xemnas... fuck me... I want you, sweetheart..." the pinkhead looked at his lover with lidded eyes. The tan-skinned man stepped back to undo his pants and toss them aside. Marluxia leaned over a little more and spread his ass cheeks wide, offering yet another sweet for his lover. Xemnas, of course, accepted. He smeared the glaze all over his cock and pushed inside Marluxia balls-deep. Both men gasped and shivered.

"Aren't you delicious..." Xemnas whispered huskily, kissing Marluxia's shoulder.

"You can eat all of me until you're satisfied, baby," Marluxia groaned in reply.

And Xemnas was surely going to take him up on that offer. Xemnas started out hard and fast, hissing at the warm heat surrounding his hungry flesh. The blue-eyed cook was gasping desperately already, clutching at the counter like his life depended on it.

"It's so hot inside you, Marluxia... can you feel me?"

"_Yes!_ Do it harder, Xemnas, give me _more_! Mmmmnn!"

Xemnas thrusted harder and coated his hand in the devil's food batter. Then he started stroking his lover's sex, pumping it roughly in a tight grip. Marluxia cried out and a deep shiver raced through his entire body. The silver-haired man felt the organ tense in his hand and rubbed the head with a finger. Marluxia gave a husky moan and looked at Xemnas over his shoulder.

"Fill me with your sweet, hot glaze, sweetheart... I want to taste it..."

Xemnas let out a feral growl of his boy toy's name before 'glazing' him as requested. The two lovers slumped to the floor, slowly regaining their senses and their breath.

"I think you used all of the cake batter, Xemnas..." Marluxia chuckled lightly.

"Not quite. There's still a good bit left and I don't have to work tomorrow..." Xemnas smirked. Marluxia laughed.

"I have you addicted to sweets, don't I?" the pinkhead grinned as Xemnas crawled over him.

"Sweets... and you..."

* * *

Marluxia's underwear courtesy of Victoria's Secret. (So is his baby doll from 'I'm All Yours'.)

Tell me what you think! XD

--

SB


End file.
